Un sueño fuera de órbita
by Kuraudea
Summary: [UA] A veces no valoramos del todo a las persona que tenemos a nuestro lado; somos quejumbroso y nada de sus atenciones nos parece bien. Pero cuando creemos perderlos, es cuando reflexionos que son el complemento indicado para nuestra vida. Aventúrate con Mai en esta curiosa lección, donde descubrirá que pese a ser lo mismo nada es igual.[Trunks x Mai][One Shot]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación del señor Akira Toriyama. No se usan con fines de lucro._

 **Un sueño fuera de órbita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Yo no quiero un «Príncipe Azul». Comprendí que no quiero un hombre que me llene detalles. Tampoco quiero un caballero de la antigüedad. Sólo quiero un hombre sensible, divertido, que ame tal y como lo haces tú»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Rita, me comunicas con el Señor Brief, por favor._

 _—¿El señor Brief? —se sorprendió la secretaria—Pero...si desde medio día no ha vuelto. Creo que me dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer._

 _—¿A sí?_

 _—Si, señorita Mai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tacones negros esperaban impacientes que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Había sido un día pesado en la Corporación Cápsula; demasiado para ser exactos. Ese día de la semana le había tocado salir tarde.

—Pero qué día tan horrendo...—se quejó la chica quien sola había tenido que regresar a casa.

Y después de arrojar un discreto bostezo, dirigió la vista hacia sus pies que pedían a gritos salir de esas altas zapatillas negras e ir en busca de sus cómodas pantuflas. Estos se movían de un lado a otros con el fin de menguar el cansancio.

Como era costumbre, un arduo trabajo milenario se acomuló para los del área de mecánica. Revisar motores, hacer pruebas de calidad standard de aéreo-naves, revisar planos, firmar documentos, solicitar piezas, etc.

Mai se consideraba de carácter tenaz, aunque ahora de verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo. Para colmo, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Con la palma de la mano se daba masajes en el cuello, justo en «La cuna del estrés» Después, arrojó un tremendo suspiró y recordó que en el resto del día no había tenido la oportunidad de comer absolutamente nada, salvo unas cuantas tazas de café. A lo que concluyó que su situación no podía ser peor.

Ya que no sólo era el cansancio sino que también moría de hambre.

—Maravilloso...—expresó con sarcasmo.

Pero quien como ÉL que disfrutaba de los maravillosos privilegios de ser el presidente de la Corpsule Corp. Y sin ningún problema podía salir temprano del trabajo; él siempre tenía un buen pretexto bajo la manga. En esta ocasión tenía un gran motivo para escaparse temprano:

Ver el maratón de: "Aventura Espacial"

—No tienes remedio, Trunks...—esbozó y justo después cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y junto con la chica a bordo, ascendió; la llevó justamente al quinto piso donde se localizaba su departamento. Al llegar, de su bolso sacó una tarjeta que era la llave de la puerta. Ante todo siempre presente la más alta tecnología de punta en su vida cotidiana. De ahí, la deslizó sobre el lector de la entrada principal.

El aparato registró los datos necesarios y le facilitó el libre acceso al lugar.

 **...**

Cuando entró, su vista que de momento estaba cabizbaja, se centró justo en el área de la sala principal. Y ahí estaba ÉL; sentando enfrente del enorme televisor viendo ese dichoso programa. En la mesa ratona había una cantidad enorme de comida chatarra. Un poco más sobre ésta y se podría inaugurar un restaurante.

Mientras tanto la tele estaba a todo volumen. Y la escena de la serie en su mero climax.

* * *

 _«—Nunca es lo que me espero—dijo el capitan viéndo hacia la oscuridad del espacio._

 _—¿A qué se refiere, teniente?._

 _— No sé… es que es tan… humano—suspiró empuñando una de sus manos._

 _— Nadie es perfecto, señor._

 _—¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!—salió de la nada un personaje robótico interrumpiendo la charla._

 _—¡Oh, no! Esta chatarra ya detectó algo, teniente._

 _—¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!_

 _—¡Todos a sus puestos!—ordenó el mayor._

* * *

Mai dejó su bolso sobre una mesa decorativa que estaba a su paso. En ella, había un retrato de _«ellos»_ de cuando se habían casado.

Siguió caminando.

El chico al escuchar los tacones volteó.

—¡Hola, mi amor! — saludó y mostró media sonrisa.—Qué bueno que estás en casa.

Ella lo pescó por detrás aferrándose a su cuello, para así rozar su mejilla con la del joven.

—Y dime, ¿Resolviste ese «Compromiso urgente»?

—En eso estoy...—sonrió desvergonzado.

Aunque poco después vio el gesto de fastidio de su mujer.

—Vamos, esto no es cosa de todos los días—esbozó una sonrisa— Compréndeme un poco ¿Si? —le plantó un beso en la blancura de su mejilla.

—Pero cada año es lo mismo, Trunks—expresó con ceño fruncido la de ojos negros—Así pasaran Aventura Espacial a diario, tú lo vieras una y otra vez.

—Es que me trae muchos recuerdos—regresó la mirada al televisor —Esa serie me gustaba mucho de niño, siempre la miraba en compañía de mi abuelo.

—Pero te escapaste del trabajo...—le echó en cara— ¿Qué no te da un poco verguenza, Trunks Brief?. El presidente de la Corporación Cápsula se escapa del trabajo para ver un programa de ciencia ficción— alzó una de sus cejas y bostezó—Iré a bañarme— le dio la espalda y marchó.

—No seas egoísta—le recriminó al tiempo que levantó una de sus cejas y torció los labios—Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas salido tarde del trabajo.

Y con descaro acomodó sus brazos detrás del cuello para continuar viendo el maratón en la comodidad del sofá.

—Tranquilizate. No seas exagerada, ¿Si?—esbozó de mala gana el muchacho—Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de ser tan quejumbrosa.

Mai se detuvo en seco.

Apretó los puños, refunfuñó con molestía. Y finalmente volteó de nuevo hacia él.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —lo encaró.

—¡No seas mal educada, Mai!—respondió la agresión—Te recuerdo que soy un Príncipe, pertenezco a la realeza—terminó su frase indicando con el dedo índice.—¿Lo sabes, verdad?

A Trunks le encantaba hacer molestar a su mujer. Sabía el punto exacto para hacerla estallar. Tres años de matrimonio más otro tantos años de noviazgo, eran el sello de garantía de que ambos se conocían a la perfección. No había duda.

Mientras tanto Mai seguía eufórica.

—¡Cómo puede ser que siendo yo tu ESPOSA me des horarios tan ESTRICTOS!.

—Amor, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Si se trata de arreglar tu horario sólo es cuestión de que vayas a mi oficina y en unos 30 minutos lo podemos solucionar—le cerró un ojo.

Ella flaqueó ante la propuesta.

—Eres... —se sonrojó—¡Eres un depravado!—respingó cruzándose de brazos—¡Eso es acoso laboral!

—¡Anda, anda! No te enojes, no seas tonta. Sabes muy bien que estoy bromeando. Ve a bañarte y te vienes hacerme compañía ¿De acuerdo?—palmeó el sillón justo a un lado de él.

—Esta bien...—dijo mucho sin aliento.

* * *

 _«Regresamos con ...Aventura Espacial»—anunció la televisión._

 _—¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!_

* * *

Bajo la regadera, el agua caliente se escurría por su blanca piel. Con sus manos retiraba el exceso de espuma de su cabello—suspiraba—Era lo que necesitaba un poco de paz, relajarse.

Al salir de la ducha secó su cuerpo con la toalla; vistió con su habitual bata para dormir de color rosa. Y con la ayuda de una pistola de aire, se empeñó en quitar lo húmedo de su cabello hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

Cuando estuvo lista regresó a la sala. Se sentó a un lado de Trunks, tal y como él lo había indicado. La chica tomó de la mesa de centro un vaso de corcho que contenían nieve de fresas «su favorita» unas cuantas probadas le dio y regresó el vaso.

De ahí, se recostó sobre las piernas del azul. El resto de su cuerpo quedó extendido en lo largo del sillón. Él se agachó un poco y con ternura besó su mejilla al tiempo que restregó su nariz afilada en el rostro de su esposa.

Al llegar a su oreja le preguntó en voz suave:

—¿Estás cansada, mi amor?—preguntó mientras masajeaba sus cabellos negros.

La chica entrecerraba los ojos, el sueño le ganaba. Pero pese a eso contestó:.

—Sí, fue un día tremendo...—suspiró.

—Ajustaré tu horario a tu comodidad, lo prometo—volvió a besar su mejilla.

—Siempre tú tan tolerante conmigo, Trunks.

—Estás un poquitín loca, lo sé —ambos rieron—Pero así te quiero y mucho.

—¿A si?

—¡Por su puesto! Te quiero de aquí hasta Vegetasei—ella sonrió con rubores en sus mejillas— ¡Te amo, tonta!. Nunca lo olvides... — En tanto Mai, apretaba fuertemente los muslos de su esposo.

Y el programa continuó:

* * *

 _«Trivia:_

 _Si tú fueras al espacio—decía la voz animadora— ¿Qué llevarías? A) A tu mascota, B) Un arma ó C) Comida»_

* * *

—Yo llevaría mi espada— dijo Trunks— ¿Y tú, Mai?

—Mmmm...Yo creo que tomaría prestado a Puar.

—¡¿A PUAR?!—preguntó entre risas—¡¿Por qué?!—continuó riendo.

—Sencillo, porque Puar lo es TODO.

—¡Buen punto!—asintió— Eres lista, ¿Eh?

—Soy tu esposa, niño ¡Claro que soy lista!—él volvió a reir.

 _«¡Qué locuras se le ocurrían a Mai!»_

En tanto, la tomó de los hombros y la hizo voltear para apreciar su bello rostro, éste era gozoso de no tener ni una gota de maquillaje. Y mientras tanto, Mai reposaba por completo la cabeza en las piernas del chico. Y así, ambos se apreciaban desde esa pequeña distancia que los separaba. Eran esos pequeños momentos mágicos que tanto alegraban y endulzaban de su vida. Al mirarse unos segundos a los ojos, sin más por decir, Trunks agachó medio cuerpo y formaron un sentido beso escurridizo.

—Eres tan terca...—le susurró él en los labios. Pero estos se volvieron a unir.

 **...**

Después de un rato, reacomodaron su posición. Ahora, ambos estaban acostados en el sillón, rodeados de esponjosos cojines. Las luces habían sido apagadas y él se aferraba a su cintura mientras Mai acariciaba sus brazos. El par de ojos azules y negros, eran iluminados por la luz incandescente que emitía la gran pantalla.

Eran felices. A su forma pero lo eran. No había secretos. Él sabía sobre el detalle de la edad de Mai, pero le era muy intrascendente, a decir verdad, no le importó mucho. Mai sabía que él era un guerrero saiyajin, un príncipe de un planeta llamado Vegetasei.

Su ahora esposo, entre pláticas le contó que los saiyajins eran unos hombres malos, despiadados. Pero a la chica le costaba trabajo creerlo. Al menos con Trunks se habían equivocado; él era bueno, noble, con un gran corazón, tan sensible, tan ...humano. Nunca imaginaria como sería si Trunks fuera un hombre frívolo, en pocas palabras un asesino. Ella lo amaba así, como un hombre cariñoso. Era el único que toleraba su temperamento irreverente. Mai sabía que a veces le costaba un poco expresarse. Pero pese a eso, Trunks la trataba muy bien, era un caballero. Un poco terco y testarudo, pero al fin y al cabo un buen hombre.

* * *

 _«Y volvemos con ...Aventura Espacial»—anunció el televisor._

 _«¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!»_

* * *

Estando en los brazos de su amado, ella recibía su calidez en esa noche de maratón. Sin embargo, la simple frase del robot era algo que le taladraba en su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Despierten, viajeros nocturnos!—saludó gratamente el locutor de la radio. Y fue bastante oportuno porque de no ser así, se hubiera quedado dormida en aquel pasto árido.

Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro para despabilarse. Y así, montó aquella moto vieja junto con su compañero de viaje. Su medio de transporte no era nuevo pero si bastante funcional y útil para su trabajo. Circuló un techo de carretera con la luz de la Luna. En tanto, se estrujaban sus prendas con el viento y el cabello se le revoloteaba enloquecido para todos lados. Y al retornar, se detuvo por un rato en una gasolinera. Eran exactamente las 11pm, los carriles de asfalto de las afueras de la Capital del Sur, estaban desolados. Solo se podía apreciar el sonido del aire natural que calaba a los huesos, además de llevarse consigo esas tradicionales bolas de desierto a su paso. Ella juraría que esas cosas solo existían en las películas. Mientras tanto, en el manubrio, colgaba ese pequeño radio que le hacía mantenerse despierta con su programación nocturna, su trabajo consistía en su mayor parte en desvelarse, tenía que resistir.

Su profesión actual: mecánico express. Auxiliaba a cualquier auto, moto, vehículo o nave averiada; de eso vivía. Por lo general en el turno de la noche era cuando mejor le pagaban, cobraba el doble por prestar sus servicios a los necesitados en las carreteras.

—Hoy no ha sido nuestro día, Mai. Hemos tenido poco trabajo— dijo una voz chillona.

—Lo sé, Puar—suspiró ante el comentario de su compañero—Pero hay que ser pacientes. Mira, si en una hora nadie nos llama regresaremos a casa, ¿Está bien?—bostezó y con la palma de la mano cubrió su boca—Me está dando un poco de sueño.

—A mí también—bostezó el felino. Y como tal, comenzó a asearse como todo gato antes de dormir.

La noche ciertamente era fría. En las afueras de la cuidad se resentía con mayor intensidad lo fresco. Mai vestía un pantalón negro, una chamarra roja y su cabello negro se mantenía suelto al ras de sus hombros. Entre sus prendas se alzaba una pistola, por aquello de que alguien le quisiera hacer daño.

 _«No todas las personas son de fiar»—era una mujer precavida._

Mientras tanto, la chica hacía tiempo hojeando una revista en lo que terminaba su jornada laboral. La revista era una edición que había comprado semanas atrás. Y sin importar que fuese vieja, miraba cada página con cierto amor. Sin embargo, siempre, a todas horas leí el mismo artículo una y otra vez.

 _«El joven millonario, Trunks Brief. Debutó hace un mes como el nuevo presidente de la Corporación Cápsula»_

En la hoja estaba una imagen del muchacho, con traje negro y una profunda mirada azul. Cualquiera se derritiria con tan solo mirarlo.

—¡Eres un encanto, Trunks Brief!—suspiró enamorada.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ver esa estúpida revista?—preguntó el felino que se mantenía sobre el aire.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

—Esa gente es inalcanzable, Mai.

—¡Basta!

Una alegata absurda se inició por la culpa de la revista y los gustos de Mai. Tanto la mujer como el felino estaban histéricos. Pero el conflicto no duró mucho cuando inesperadamente, a unos cuantos kilómetros se escuchó un gran estruendo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— se preguntaron ambos al dejar de discutir.

—No..no..no lo sé, Puar—contestó impactada la de ojos negros.

—¿Y...si se trata de una nave averiada? Nos pagarían mucho dinero por ir arreglarla, ¿No lo crees?

—¡Es verdad!—tomó una pose optimista— ¡Cuánta razón tienes, Puar! ¿Estás listo para trabajar?—preguntó con determinación.

—¡SI!

—¡Pues andando!—montaron en la vieja aero-moto y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

 **...**

Cuando llegaron, se adentraron entre árboles y maleza. Se escabulleron detrás de unos matorrales para observar desde la distancia. Deberían de ser precavidos, no sabían en realidad si era algo peligroso. Solo el canto de los grillos y su «cri-cri» les acompañaba.

Después de disiparse una estela densa de humo blanco; sus ojos se abrieron enormemente tras visualizar el objeto que poco a poco se plasmaba.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!—expresó aterrada la chica.

—Parece .. parece una esfera —la chica y el felino estaban más que impactados. No daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Puesto lo que creían que era una simple avioneta, se convirtió en una extraña esfera que a los costados tenía un símbolo de forma de "Y" o algo por estilo.

—¡Hey, Puar!— susurró la chica entre los arbustos —Parece que no hay nadie dentro de esa cosa. Además, la puerta está abierta, deberíamos de echar un vistazo. Tal vez aprendamos algo novedoso. Podría ser una nueva línea de naves que lanza la Corporación Cápsula.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCAAAA!?—alzó la voz—Se ve peligroso.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad, tonto! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! Si le echo un vistazo podré saber cómo arreglarla. Y si alguien viene con una de esas cosas a solicitar nuestros servicios mecánicos le podríamos cobrar una fortuna.

Tras recapacitar, se estrecharon de las manos sonrientes. Y sus orbes tomaron forma de signo monetario.

 _«Seremos millonarios»—comenzaron a fantasear y se visualizaron sobre una montaña de billetes. Estos los tomaban con sus manos y los aventaban como fino confeti._

—Tienes razón, Mai. ¡Adelante, vamos!

Se acercaron a la nave que se mantenía al fondo de un cráter. Entraron. El espacio ciertamente era pequeño, pero ambos cabían sin problemas. Mai investigaba todo. Sin embargo, el lenguaje era bastante extraño. Un tipo de escritura muy raro, solo símbolos o figuras geométricas. Sus ojos se clavaron en un botón rojo de la parte inferior.

—Mmmm... Me pregunto para qué servirá éste botón—su curiosidad mecánica no se hizo esperar, presionó el botón sin tener conciencia.

Fue entonces que la puerta se cerró. Y dentro de la nave todo se vio de color rojo.

—¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?! — Puar estaba horrorizado.

En tanto, una voz elegante con timbre robótico, se escuchó de una pequeña bocina e indicó:

«Próximo destino: Vegetasei»

La esfera comenzó elevarse.

—¡Ve..Ve..Vegetasei!—dijo Mai tartamudeando—¡¿Qué es ese lugar?!

 _«Despegando en 10...9...8...»_

—¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NO, NO, NOOOOO! —pateaban la puerta, gritaban horrorizados.

 _«7..6..5..»_

—¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!

Presionaban todos los botones a la vez.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede SEEEEER!

 _«4...3...2...1... ¡Despegue!»_

La esfera viajó a una velocidad máxima hacía los cielos.

—¡AAAAAAAHH! — gritaban Puar y Mai abrazados viendo desde la pequeña ventana circular de la nave.

Y cada vez más altos, ¡Más elevados!. Sobrepasaban nubes, estrellas, atmósfera. Y en cuestión de segundos la imagen del planeta Tierra se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Era difícil de creerlo pero finalmente estaban fuera de órbita.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea...— dijo Puar en un manojo de nervios.

* * *

—Su excelencia. Le informo que la nave C-r3b viene de regreso—dijo un hombre haciendo reverencia, portador de una armadura de colores negros y amarillos.

—Ya veo—contestó una voz en la oscuridad—Hasta que viene de regreso ese estúpido.

Sus dedos, estaban forrados por unos guantes blancos. Y con ritmo bailaban sobre los descansabrazos de lo que parecía ser un trono.

—En cuanto llegue lo traen conmigo—le ordenó al soldado—Hay que darle una buen castigo por no aniquilar a los terrícolas del planeta Tierra —sentenció.

—¡Lo que usted diga, príncipe Trunks!

* * *

La puerta de la esfera se abrió automáticamente expulsando humo blanco.

Ambos se asomaron temerosos. Estaban en un cráter profundo que ocasión el impacto del aterrizaje.

Subieron a la superficie con mucho esfuerzo, puesto que se desmoronaba la tierra y los hacía retroceder.

Y pronto se percataron que el cielo no era azul, sino rosado. Una ciudad de estructuras muy básica se apreciaba a lo lejos, todas las edificaciones eran iguales, del mismo color arenoso con formas escuálidas.

Sin más por hacer decidieron caminar. Pero una voz los detuvo.

—¡ALTO!— alguien los señalaba con un artefacto sobre el brazo que emitía un láser. Éste vestía una clase de uniforme extraño. Muy parecido al equipo de protección que utilizaban los jugadores de futball americano—¿A dónde creen que van?

—No...nos haga daño ... por favor— levantaron sus manos asustadizos

—¡Vaya, vaya! Esto no le causará mucha gracia al príncipe.

 _«¿¡Al príncipe?!»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mai y Puar fueron llevados a un palacio. No era para nada bonito, era igual que el resto de la ciudad, sólo que de tamaño más grande. O tal vez ellos, tenían un concepto paralelo para definir un palacio. Esto se salía del típico esquema de los hermosos castillos de los cuentos de hadas. Ciertamente, era muy feo. «¿Qué clase de príncipe viviría ahí? » Caminaban por un largo pasillo, hasta que se toparon con un enorme puerta de color blanco e incrustaciones de colores amarillas y azules, ésta estaba decorada por aquella "Y" igual a la insignia que tenía la nave.

—¡ENTREN! — el soldado los arrojó al suelo.

«¡Assshhh maldito cretino, cómo se atreve!»—pensó enfurecida la muchacha tras sobarse los brazos.

Las puertas se cerraron; fue así que todo se tornó en oscuridad.

—¡Rayos! No se ve nada—se quejó Mai— ¡Puar, transfórmate en linterna!—le indicó.

—¡Está bien!

 _«¡Ploop!»—se escuchó un estallido decorado por humo._

El felino adoptó tal forma que le habían ordenado. Mai lo tomó entre sus manos e iluminó el lugar. Era horrendo; paredes roñosas poco detalladas y bastante ásperas.

¿Realmente era el lugar adecuado para un príncipe?—se preguntó a sí misma extrañada.

Mientras tanto continuaron caminaron sigilosamente.

—¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí, terrícola?— preguntó una voz de timbre medio.

Mai volteó hacia dónde había escuchado la voz, iluminó con la linterna. Y ... era un muchacho con una armadura muy parecida a la del soldado, solo que en tonos claros. Una capa roja colgaba desde sus hombreras y sobre el pecho estaba ese raro símbolo de la "Y"

El hombre con sus manos quitó su casco. De éste brotaron mechones lilas como cascadas; sus ojos eran azules, preciosos. Mai no perdía detalle de nada. Cuando su rostro se descubrió por completo, llegó a la conclusión de que se parecía a —¡Trunks Brief!—

 _« ¡No puede seeer!»—su amor platónico frente a ella._

—Si, así me llamo. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, terrícola? ¿Por qué estás aquí en mi planeta? No soporto gente que no sea de nuestra raza. ¿Sabes...? por lo general los mato—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pu..puedo explicarlo...—tartamudeaba del miedo

—Pues más vale que tengas buenos fundamentos—él joven la observaba desde su trono.

— Fue un accidente, mire entramos a su nave. Y sin querer nos trajo hasta aquí, príncipe.

El príncipe Trunks ni se inmutó. Y con el rostro de pocos amigos levantó su brazo. Extendió la palma de su mano y justo en el centro se formó una luz luminosa.

Todo indicaba que era un ataque o eso llegó a concluir Mai.

—¡No, nos mate por favor!—ella se agachó en el suelo implorando por su vida mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Pero al ver que al príncipe no le importó, le ordenó a su amigo transformarse—¡Puar, escudo!

 _«¡Ploop!»_

Mai se arrinconó en una esquina sosteniendo el escudo felino.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa es eso? — el ataque se detuvo, puesto que al príncipe le impresionó lo que acababa de ver.

En tanto, la chica que esperaba el ataque final, abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

—¿Le gusta majestad? Puedo obsequiárselo. Es un gato mágico que puede adquirir cualquier forma, la que usted le ordene. Que sea un trueque para poder regresar a la Tierra. ¿Qué dice, eh?

—¿Un gato mágico...?—el hombre azul parpadeó sin comprender lo que la terrícola le había dicho.

En tanto, Puar volvió a su estado original— _¡Ploop!_

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A OFRECERME!—le rasguñaba la cara —¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS COLEGAS! ¡Eres una malditaaa! ¡Toma, toma, toma!

—¡Ah, Puar!¡Suéltame, suéltame! —gritaba la chica al tiempo que le daba manotazos—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por los que seres que queremos ¡Ouch, no, para ya!

—¡BASTA! —gritó el príncipe—¡ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! Son como un taladro al oído. ¡¿Quieren morir?!

—¡NO!—contestaron ambos.

—Pues entonces ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!. Guardia, llévatelos al calabozo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Ya oyeron cretinos! ¡Muévanse!—los empujó uno de los hombres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ya ves! Hiciste enojar al príncipe Trunks por culpa de tus escándalos, Puar. ¿De cuando acá eres tan sensible? Ya estuviera regresado a la Tierra si te hubieras quedado con él— se sentó en suelo sintiéndose derrotada.

—¡Para empezar desde un principio te dije que no subiéramos a la nave! ¿Y resulta que me quieres dejar aquí? — se cruzó de brazos—¡No es justo! Para ese entonces ¡Mejor quédate tú en Vegetasei!

—¡GUARDEN SILENCIO MALDITOS TERRÍCOLAS!— gritó el guardia interrumpiéndolos.

Sin más remedio y con poca esperanza, Mai de su mochila sacó aquella revista que hojeaba en la gasolinera de la Tierra. Volvió a buscar las páginas donde venía el especial de Trunks Brief. Observó detalladamente.

—Se parecen, se parecen mucho—pensó—Sólo que «Trunks Brief» es bueno y éste Trunks de Vegetasei es un maldito tirano.

Empezó a leer el artículo.

 _«Trunks Brief, el empresario más deseado por las mujeres. Donó una gran cantidad de dinero para ayudar a trabajos de caridad—¿Qué opina usted señorita de este noble acto? — ¡Aaaah! Es un encanto, ¡Lo amo!»—las fans encuestadas para el artículo contestaban eufóricas»_

En las siguientes páginas se mostraba una sesión de fotografías en blanco y negro. El empresario salía sin camisa, fumando, dormido, bajo la regadera, era hecho un sueño.

Mai suspiraba por tremenda sesión de fotos. Al menos tendría un recuerdo grato antes de morir.

Pero inesperadamente, el guardia se acercó y abrió la celda.

—¡Anda salgan!— los llevó nuevamente con el príncipe, Trunks.

 **...**

De rodillas frente a su trono y con manos esposadas estaban la terrícola y el gato.

—Bien...—habló el príncipe— Reconsideré darles un lapso de 4 días. A falta de mujeres en Vegetasei puede ser que seas útil. Tú y el gato parlanchín limpiaran los pasillos del Palacio, asearan mi habitación, prepararán mi baño, limpiaran todas mis armaduras y por último cocinaran mis alimentos. Más les vale que tengan buena mano. De ahí, veré si los dejo con vida ¿Les quedó claro?

—¡Si,si! — respondieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Día uno._

Un trapo y una cubeta rondaron por todos los pasillos del palacio. Tallaban, tallaban. Y en su mente maldecían _«¡Maldito príncipe Trunks!»_

Preparar los alimentos no resultó de lo más sencillo. Una extraña mezcla de cosas raras reposaban en la mesa de la supuesta cocina. Pedazos de piel de extraños colores, ojos, plantas de estrafalarias tonalidades.

La chica subió una manga de la chamarra roja, luego la otra.

—¡Aquí vamos! ¡Hay que preparar algo delicioso, Puar!

—¡De acuerdo!

—Aunque debería de preparar algo para envenenarlo— y sus manos empezaron a actuar preparando las ollas para hervir esa cosa que suponía que era carne. Mientras tanto, Puar con un cuchillo picaba las verduras.

 **...**

La hora de la cena llegó. El príncipe Trunks probó los alimentos preparados por la terrícola. Y este le clavaba la vista azul como filosas dagas a la muchacha. Claramente su mirar y ceño fruncido lanzaba una horrible amenaza.

En tanto, en una esquina estaban la chica y felino sudando la gota gorda, nerviosos a más no poder.

 _«Ojalá que le guste»—era lo que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas._

Y tras terminar de comer, el joven se levantó, aventó sobre la mesa la servilleta y se fue a su habitación sin exclamar nada. Al parecer el preparado había resultado ser un éxito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Días dos._

La habitación del príncipe era bastante rara para tratarse de la realeza «¿Por qué todo es del mismo maldito color?» Limpiaron la habitación, cambiaron colchas a algo que parecía a una cama de forma circular. Lavaron el baño, llenaron la tina con agua caliente. Se estaban esmerando. Es que todo tenía que salir perfecto, era su único escape para evitar una muerte segura.

Mientras tanto, el soberano entró a su habitación, Puar y Mai custodiaban la entrada del baño nerviosos.

Pero sin decir nada, éste les paso por un lado para filtrarse al baño sin siquiera mirarles ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco educado?

 _«Realmente los de este planeta son muy raros»_

Fue así, que se escuchaba como el príncipe se desvestía y tiraba su pesada armadura al suelo. Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando el joven saiyajin solicitó sus servicios.

—Terrícola, ven a tallar mi espalda— dijo Trunks, desde el baño.

 _«¡¿QUÉ?!»_

—Ve con él, Puar.—le susurró al felino—Puedes clonarme.

— ¿Qué parte de terrícola no entendiste?—contratacó asustadizo.

—No tengo tu tiempo ¿Qué estás esperando, terrícola?

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—Mai entró al baño. Y en la tina estaba él sentado dándole la espalda.

— Toma ese trapo— ordenó.

—Si...si— tartamudeó. Era un manojo de nervios.

La chica se colocó de rodillas, talló la espalda del príncipe Trunks de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad. Humedecía el trapo con la misma agua de la tina para retirar el exceso de espuma. Volvió a tallar y cuando la espuma desapareció por completo, pudo ver en la bronceada espalda numerosas cicatrices. Pixeleadas de sangre producto quizás de grandes batallas, al menos eso fue lo que pensó la chica. Por un momento sintió pena por el amargado joven.

Éste para sorpresa de la chica se sumergió dejando la cabeza al ras de la supuesta tina de baño.

—Ahora mi cabello—dijo el azul y la chica asintió.

El joven príncipe cerró los ojos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño que tanto le caracterizaba.

Entretanto, las manos de Mai tallaban suavemente los mechones lilas. Para mejor alcance y comodidad tuvo que acercase más a él, de tal forma de que el rostro de la chica se mostraba arriba de el del joven.

Sus manos continuaban jabonando.

 _«¿Se habrá dormido?»—se preguntó de un momento a otro al verlo tan relajado._

Sin embargo, ella seguía con su labor. Dentro de la tina sumergía sus manos, y éstas en forma de concha acarreaban agua hacia la cabellera del príncipe. Frotó su frente, exprimió los mechones y fue en ese momento que tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo a detalle. Se centró en su rostro, en sus delgados labios, observó la nariz afilada, los cabellos lilas. Por difícil que pareciera era tal cual al terrícola «Trunks Brief» solo que éste su versión maligna.

 _«¿Realmente será tan malo?» Dudo por un instante.«Es que se parecen tanto»_

Mai no sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar con ella y Puar. No sabía si iban a morir o si la iban utilizar para incubar saiyajines. Que en ese caso mejor preferiría morir antes de ser humillada de forma tan inhumana. Al menos se iría al otro mundo con el grato recuerdo de «bañar al usurpador Trunks Brief» probablemente sería la envidia en el más allá. Presumiría también con las almas ambulantes de haber tenido un gran viaje espacial. Bueno, eso no lo hacía cualquier persona normal. No era como «Me voy de vacaciones a Vegetasei en una esfera voladora» ¿Alguien le creería? Seguramente los chicos que atendían la estación de gasolina le dijeran «¡Estás loca, Mai!» y se rieran de ella por haber contado la verdad que para cualquier terrícola sería el chiste del momento. En pocas palabras era algo que tendría que ocultarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué no compartirlo? Tal vez a los terrícolas en general les hacía falta expandir la mente, no ser tan cerrados en creer en vidas extraterrestres.

Aunque la realidad era otra. En estos precisos momentos era esclava de un cretino que sería el verdugo de dictar su destino final. Si pensaba a detalle aún había una pequeña y muy, muy diminuta probabilidad de volver a casa o por lo menos no morir. Si mal no recordaba, el príncipe Trunks le dio un lapso de cuatro días. Aún tenía un intermedio de un día con tantas horas para ganárselo. Tal vez si le demostraba tener actitudes de su interés podría cautivarlo. Era muy buena para la mecánica, quizás le fuera de utilidad. Por lo pronto cumpliría todos sus caprichos.

La mente de Mai viajó sacando conclusiones. «Que si hago esto, que si hago lo otro, entonces»

 _Entre más pensaba, inconscientemente estrujaba con fuerza los cabellos lilas sin medirse por la emoción de idear un plan «¿Y si le robó unos de sus naves?» Apretaba sus labios para no dejar escapar una risilla perversa._

—No es necesario que jales tanto— los planes se esfumaron al escuchar la voz agria—¿Ya terminaste, terrícola?

—¡Ay perdón! Su alteza yo...yo —tartamudeó.

—¡Qué más da!— torció los labios.

El Príncipe se levantó de la ducha. Sin escrúpulos y sin la menor de las vergüenzas se mostró desnudo. ¿Acaso era algo para avergonzarse? Para un Saiyajin NO. Era tan normal verse desnudos unos a otros. No importaba. Solo pelear era lo importante, ser fuertes. ¿Pero para una chica terrícola, era normal? Por supuesto que NO.

Mai deliró. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? «Si grito me matará, si hago algo estupido también me matará» No existían grandes opciones solo tener ligeras convulsiones, balbucear incoherencias en voz baja y probablemente quererle salir sangre por la nariz.

El joven salió del baño, atravesó la puerta pero antes ordenó:

—Te espero en mi habitación. Lleva cena y por tu bien que este rica— siguió su camino.

La terrícola Mai cayó de rodillas por la impresión «¡POR KAMI, UN HOMBRE DESNUDO CON COLA!» tapó su boca.

¿Qué pasaría con su plan?

 _«Debo de hacerlo, debo de tener un poco de fe»—se levantó, salió corriendo del baño. Tomó al pequeño Puar de la cola y se fue directo a la cocina._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un carrito con cuatro llantas se filtró en la habitación del príncipe Trunks.

—Su..su alteza. Aquí está su cena. — en una mesa ubicada a un costado de la entrada, la chica sirvió los exóticos platillos. — Me retiro, mi señor— hizo una temblorosa reverencia.

—Quédate...—indicó de repente—No he probado la cena aún—se levantó de la cama vestido con algo parecido a una túnica café.

El joven tomó asiento y empezó a comer.

La situación era una maldita bomba «¿Le gustaría la cena?» pero no decía nada «¡NADA!» El silencio que mantenía el muchacho era un arma de dos filos, en primera porque seguramente no le gustó el platillo o en el mejor de los casos todo había salido tan rico que lo dejó sin habla. ¿Cuál de las dos sería? Sin más pasaron 20 minutos y exitosamente el príncipe devoró todos los alimentos.

Inmediatamente Mai fue a recoger los platos. Los acomodó en el carrito y se disponía a irse.

—Deja el carrito afuera. Qué alguien más se lo lleve. Tú te quedarás aquí.

 _«¡¿Qué ha dicho?!»_

Trunks se quitó la túnica y se acostó en la cama boca abajo.

 _«¿Qué pretender este usurpador?»_

¿Acaso será...?

 _«No, no puede ser todo menos "eso"»_

—Dame un masaje— Trunks sumergió sus manos en la almohada.

—¿Un ...un masaje su excelencia?

—Si, no preguntes tanto sólo hazlo.

—...Si.

Mai se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama. Flaqueó un par de veces pero finalmente sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda pixeleada. Masajeaba sus hombros, cuellos, glúteos, piernas y cabeza. Como un manojo de nervios pero logró ejecutar la acción aunque le costó horrores acostumbrarse a la desnudez varonil.

 _«Tengo que esforzarme»—se repetía en su mente._

 **.**

.

.

El final se acercaba y la palabra «Terrícola» retumbaba burlonamente por todo el palacio.

 _«Terrícola haz esto, haz aquello, limpia los pasillos, haz la comida, ahora la cena, talla mi espalda, limpia mis armaduras, saca filo a mi espalda, terrícola, terrícola, terrícola, terrícola»_

El veredicto estaba a punto de darse. Ella hizo todo por complacer a su excelencia. Pero es que era tan quejumbroso «¿Por qué?» Con nada estaba conforme, por más que se esforzaba, por más que le atendía bien y cumplía todos sus malditos caprichos. No tenía la bondad de hablarle con un poco de ternura, solo a gritos, ni un gesto de caridad, de bondad. Nada que no se tratara de su maligna mirada azul. Solo eso. De un momento a otro pensó ¿Cómo sería ser la esposa de éste sujeto? En el caso de imaginarse ella como su mujer, sería algo terrible. Ya veía en su mente a la desdichada que le tocaría lidiarlo: malas caras, probablemente sexo salvaje sin amor, sin cariño, sin nada.

Él desde su trono le lanzaba la más fría mirada. Ella a una distancia de un par de escalones que le separaban de él pedía caridad, compasión. Hizo todo ¿Por qué no estaba conforme? ¡Cumplió en todo! _«¡TODO!»_

—Terrícola—manifestó—Abordas una de mis naves. Viajas a mi planeta sin permiso. Eso tal vez podría llamarse invasión—los soldados presentes rieron ante el agrio chiste.

Mai abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo peludo.

—¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí?

—¡Si, su majestad! — sentía la burla en la pregunta. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, mordió su labio inferior para evitar brotar una lágrima por la impotencia que sentía.

—¿Crees merecer que te perdone la vida?

—Si, lo merezco.

—¿Por qué querría que te quedaras en mi planeta?

—No lo sé, señor—hizo una pausa y en susurros terminó su frase— Yo solo sé que usted es un maldito cretino.—dirigió su vista al suelo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! — se levantó del tronó anonadado.

El pequeño Puar rogaba para que Mai no cometiera una estupidez.

«Tranquilízate Mai, por favor»

La chica apretó sus puños, frunció las cejas. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo.

Y después de tanta humillación, explotó.

—¡QUE USTED ES MALDITO CRETINOOOOO!—gritó a todo pulmón.

Y la sala retumbó con ecos «cretino, cretino, cretino»

Todos los espectadores junto con el propio príncipe quedaron sin palabras. Una mujer, una simple terrícola ¡¿Gritándole?!

—¡Llévensela al calabozo!.— estaba furioso.

Los soldados jalonearon a Mai de los brazos. Está junto con su amigo el felino se resistía. Pero que más daba, era mejor estar en calabozo que morir. La chica levantó la cabeza y su vista se fijó en el azul. No conforme contraatacó.

—Eres un quejumbroso, un maldito cretino. Quien rayos va creer que eres un buen príncipe.—rió—Tu parte terrícola es mucho mejor que tú, ¡Basura!.

—¡Basta Mai! Te lo ruego, no hagas que se enfurezca más—rogaba Puar.

—Aguarden un momento—añadió el joven con la ayuda de su mano—Sería un desperdicio ocupar una celda con esta mujer. He cambiado de opinión. ¡Mejor mátenla!—sonrió malignamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Óigame pero usted ya había sentenciado! ¡No puede cambiar de opinión así como así! —el príncipe Trunks le dio la espalda. —¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!—forcejeaba con los guardias.

—Mi príncipe ¿Y qué hacemos con el gato? —preguntó uno de los soldados. Trunks volteó de reojo.

— Al gato hay que conservarlo puede ser de utilidad—contestó. Sin más, siguió su camino y los gritos le aturdían.

—¡No quiero moriiiiiir! ¡NO, NOOO! ¡NO QUIERO!

«No quiero morir, no quiero. Por favor no»

* * *

—¡No, no por favor! — sollozaba—¡Te lo ruego!

—¿Me escuchas, Mai?

—¡Te lo ruego, no me mates!

—Nadie te va a matar —rió —Anda, despierta — Trunks agitaba a la chica de los hombros.—¡Mai despierta! —insistía.

De un momento a otro la chica despertó.

—¡¿Eh?! —abrió los ojos—¿Don..dónde estoy? —estaba agitada con ligeras gotas de sudor en la frente.

—En nuestra habitación.

—¿Nuestra habitación?

—...Aja.

—¿Y Puar? —preguntó aún confundida. Cosa que originó una carcajada en el chico.

—Supongo que con Yamcha.

Mai volteó a su lado derecho y vio al muchacho.

—Trunks...— se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama. Él por preocupación hizo lo mismo.

Frente a frente, viéndose los rostros en medio de la oscuridad, la chica empezó a llorar. Él le tomó de lo hombros.

—¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

En un pequeño salto Mai se aferró al cuello de su esposo.

—Qué alegría que seas tú— el joven se enterneció. Con los brazos rodeó la cintura de su mujer— Soy una tonta, Trunks. Por favor discúlpame sé que a veces tengo un temperamento irreverente, difícil de liar, a veces soy tan quejumbrosa. En cambio tú eres tan tolerante conmigo— apretó más el abrazo— Eres importante para mí, en verdad lo eres, lo juro. No tienes porque pedirme permiso para nada, prometo no ser egoísta, tú también tienes derecho a relajarte un rato. No había caído en cuenta que trabajas tanto. Así que cuando pasen ese maldito programa otra vez puedes verlo las veces que quieras.

—Eres una tonta—besó su nuca— No tienes porque pedirme disculpas. ¿Por qué me empeñaría en cambiarte? No tiene sentido Mai, así te conocí, así me enamore de ti. Así te amo, aunque tengas esas ideas raras de juntar las esferas de dragón y conquistar el mundo —rieron.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué estamos aquí en la habitación? Estábamos en la sala, ¿No?

—Mmmm... Por la sencilla razón que son las 2 de la mañana. Se acabó el maratón y tú no despertaste. Entonces te traje para acá. De ahí empezaste a gritar «¡No me mates!» —dijo burlón—Imposible no despertarme con tremendos gritos—soltó una carcajada.

—¡No te burles! —le dio un golpe en el pecho—Si supieras la horrible pesadilla que tuve.

—Deberías de contarme.

—Lo pensaré. Es que si lo hago no terminarías de burlarte de mí, Trunks. Te conozco.

—Anda, cuéntame—insistió— Pero antes—hizo una pausa— Digo, son las 2 de la mañana, me haz dicho unas lindas palabras y pues para que no pase en alto este momento, podría darte las gracias de otra forma, ¿Quieres?

—Siempre tan depravado— sonrió sonrojada.

—¿Ese es un SÍ?

La chica asintió.

Él se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella provocando risas mutuas. Las unión de sus labios era el inicio para dar pie a esa forma de amarse que los mantenía juntos hasta el día de hoy. Al cesar el beso, el azul buscó la mirada de su mujer porque antes de todo necesitan escuchar esa palabras mágicas salir de sus labios.

—Te amo, loca.

—Y yo a ti.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _Nota del final:_**

 ** _Hola n.n amigos._**

Nos leemos nuevamente con un nuevo One Shot, espero realmente que la hayan pasado agradable y ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa. "Un sueño fuera de Órbita" es un Shot que tenía fermentándose desde el año pasado, por una cosa o otra no lo pude publicar hasta el día de hoy. El archivo original estaba muy austero, así que me puse a pulir detalles en su mayoría. ¿Cómo surgió? Pues mis fics surgen de «Locos chispazos» algo así como un «Art Attack» Recuerdo que la primera en evaluar la idea fue mi querida Brenn, che, te mando un beso. Y ahora después de sacarlo a luz, mi gemela Cereza le dio el visto bueno jaja ¡Gracias a ambas! Y pues nada más que agregar, como siempre gracias a todos lo que pasan acá y leen mis trilladas. Mi pequeñito club de fans que siempre están presentes, lectores silencioso y demás. Agradecimiento especial a las comunidades que nos permiten acceder a más usuarios: **Recomiendo Fanfics, Trunks & Mai Page, Dragon Ball Fanfics y Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB, gracias. **

Es así amigos que desde este vista cómica, vemos que a veces somos bastantes quejumbrosos con nuestras parejas. Y cuando vemos que todo se desmorona, recapacitamos. Aunque para muchos a veces es tarde. Hay que aceptar, tolerar los gustos, ser justos unos a los otros, pero principalmente ser felices.

#TrumaiOficialxD

 ** _Nos leemos para la próxima._**

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

Respetemos los derecho del autor

¡Di **NO** al plagio!

20/Agosto/2016


End file.
